<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sin Decir nada. by Alex_Dempsey10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156701">Sin Decir nada.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Dempsey10/pseuds/Alex_Dempsey10'>Alex_Dempsey10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Dempsey10/pseuds/Alex_Dempsey10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din Djarin se encuentra en Mos Pelgo, cuando una Jedi se acerca con una carta de su pequeño hijo.</p><p>Basado en la canción "Unsaid Emily"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sin Decir nada.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lo siento necesitaba sacar mi dolor</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din se encontraba en Mos Pelgo festejando la caída de Kylo Ren, aunque estaba feliz su mente se dirigía a un pequeño bebé verde</p><p> </p><p>¿Que habrá pasado con su pequeño Grogu?</p><p>¿Se Salvo de aquella masacre?</p><p> </p><p>Cara, Karga, Cobb, Boba y Fennec le dijeron que estaría bien, que el bebé era muy fuerte.</p><p> </p><p>En ese momento alguien entró al Bar donde se encontraban, era una muchacha, esta se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaban.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Quien es Din Djarin? — Preguntó firme. </p><p>— Yo soy Din Djarin.—</p><p>— Mi nombre es Rey traigo algo para usted.—</p><p> </p><p>La chica sacó un sobre algo maltratado y se lo dio. </p><p> </p><p>— Son varios papeles y un objeto que encontré en la ruinas de un templo Jedi, van dirigidos hacia usted, hay una carta, que creo, fue escrita un poco antes de que el templo fuera destruido.—</p><p> </p><p>Fennec, Boba y Cara miraron con desconfianza a la chica, mientras que Cobb y Karga la Miraban con curiosidad. El mandaloriano tomó el sobre y lo abrió, en el venía la carta, unos dibujos, finalizando con una pequeña esfera de metal.</p><p> </p><p>Din sacó los dibujos primero, eran alrededor de ocho dibujos.</p><p> </p><p>El primero eran unos garabatos verdes y cafés que formaban a lo que din suponía era Grogu y a lado se encontraban un montón de garabatos que formaban a una mujer. </p><p> </p><p>El dibujo tenía una leyenda:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Tía Cara y yo".</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>El mandaloriano se lo pasó a la guerrera, la cual solo tomó el dibujo y lo miró.</p><p> </p><p>El segundo era el bebé y Karga, la leyenda decía:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Abuelo Karga y Grogu"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>El tercero era de Boba y Fennec alrededor de lo que parecía una piedra en donde estaba el, y decia:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Tía Fennec y tio Boba protegiendo a Grogu"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>El cuarto era de Cobb y el Dragon Krayt, la leyenda decía <em><strong>"Tío Cobb siendo Valiente"</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>El quinto era de dos armaduras Mandalorianas<em><strong> "Tía Bo y tía Koska salvando a Grogu"</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>El sexto era de Peli Motto.</p><p> </p><p>El séptimo y el octavo fueron los que más lo sorprendieron.</p><p> </p><p>En el séptimo había otra armadura mandaloriana y nuevamente el bebé se había dibujado.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Papá y yo"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>El último estaban todos los que estaban en el el resto de los dibujos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Grogu y su familia"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Finalmente Din abrió la carta.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Papá:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estoy asustado, tengo un mal presentimiento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Escribo esto por que no se como disculparme, ahora puedo hablar, mi primera palabra fue papá, pero no estuviste.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hubiera deseado haberte dicho que te quiero. Esta carta me está ayudando a escribirla Ahsoka.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te quiero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perdón por no haber dicho nada cuando El Maestro Luke me llevó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te quiere Grogu.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Din solo lloró, lloró porque sabía la razón por la que esta chica fue la que entregó la carta y no su bebé.</p><p>El tambien se arrepentía de no decir nada.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recordemos que Kylo Ren mató a todos los aprendices de Luke y no sabemos que pasó con Grogu así que posiblemente este Muerto</p><p>Respecto a la canción, Unsaid Emily narra el arrepentimiento de un chico muerto. Ya que la última vez que vio a su mamá se peleó con ella y la llamó por su nombre. Aunque sí ya viste Julie and the phantoms sabrás el contexto y entenderás la idea.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>